Werewolves in Morrowind
by Blazing Dragon15
Summary: An auther's note on the progress so far, read if you want the story to go on! What happens when two worlds come together, hen Werewolves are controled by the most unbeliveable beings, and half breeds are pushed to their finnal limits?
1. Chapter 1

**Werewolves in Morrowind**

Chapter 1

_Old Friends Meet Again_

"Get out of me shop ye bloody wood elf!" A young rawolf wizard stood behind a counter with her silver staff out in front of her, ready to cast a levitation spell on the blasted son-of-a-scrib. Her specialty in spells war frost based , but she was willing to levitation a try if need to be. Her extravagant blue robe, glowed from it's magical effects. It allowed her to cast a chameleon spell for five minutes, enough time to sneak into the Telavani storerooms and grab a few ingredients for potions.

The wood elf she yelled at turned, grabbed a pearl and a few rubies from the shelf and ran through the door as fast as he could. The wizard quickly jumped over the counter and ran after hi , chanting a simple freezing spell. Her staff began to glow blue and she pointed it towards his back. "Freezro!" She yelled and a little blue ball shot from her staff and hit him square in the back. The elf glowed blue for a moment then stood paralyzed from the spell. A light breeze blew from somewhere in the north, causing him to tip over.

The wizard walked up to the thief and quickly grabbed the jewels out of his cold fingers. She turned to walk back to her shop but was stopped by a cold hand grabbing onto her ankle, the same hand she took the jewels from. "Don't turn your back on me you half-bred, Nix-hound loving, guar screwing-" Before he could finish his curses the wizard brought down her staff onto his abdomen. Not hard enough to kill him but enough to leave him gasping for air.

"Ye may wish to watch who yer pointin' those curses at," she said, daring him to start again.

The wood elf's face turned red with rage, "You just wait you netch fucking rawolf!" He said, his words dripping with venom, "I'll be back to kick your guar-hide ass!"

She ignored him and started to walk back to her shop. His high-pitched voice could still be heard at her door, still cursing her and her pet Nix-hound.

"Hey Adica! Wait up!" The wizard turned to see a kajiit with a pack coming her way.

"Pona? Pona! Blimy how long's it been!" Adica set her silver staff against the wall and hugged her friend. "What'r you doin' here?"

Pona pointed the way she came, "Pona had to come here for buissnes," she took the pack off and handed it to Adica. "What's in the pack is the freshest ingredients Pona could find on this side of the continent. It's payment for the time you helped her out with those nasty vampires."

Adica opened the door and let Pona inside. She set her staff on the rack behind the counter and turned towards her friend, "What was yer job?"

"Is, what is Pona's job." Pona fell into a chair tired, "Kajiit can't seem to find the caverns that she's supposed to clear out."

Adica took some of the greef from a cabinat and poured some into a mug for the older woman. "Ah, I see," she sat on the counter and faced the Kajiit. "Need help? Me new apprentice would be glad, 'e loves the outdoors."

Pona shook her head, "No, Pona does not wish to go with your student. Pona wants you to come with her, just like old times." She too a sip of the wine and stared out a small window. "So what brings Adica to Sadrith Mora?"

"I've been here for awhile now," she said looking into the pack and pulling out the different, smaller, packs that held the ingredients separately. "Ever since that lil' problem in Suran I took refuge 'er."

"Kajiit agrees. And she hears that the young one has a trained Nix-hound. Is it true?"

"Ay milady, tis true." Adica whistled and a rather large Nix-hound came bounding down the stairs. "'er Niks, 'er boy."

As said, Niks the Nix-hound was rather large for it's kind. It's three toed paws were as wide as dish plates. Unlike the normal green color, it's scaly skin had a blue-gold shine to it, consistent with multiple healing potions used on it. It's eyes were an emerald shade, unlike the normal ruby hu, seen in all wild Nix-hounds. Being the only trained Nix-hound in Morrowind, Adica gladly took Niks under her care.

"Pona see's that Adica has taken good care of this monster, very good indeed." Pona stood and Adica noted that her pet reached the older woman's belly. "What has Adica been doing to give this Niks beast such a great form? How did she obtain it?" Niks began to whine as Pona started to presson certain muscles. Adica nodded showingit was okay, and that she wouldn't hurt him. The Nix-hound calmed down and stood strait, proud to show off his toned structure

"I happened upon him as I was out collectin' supplies," Adica explained. Pona sat back down and Niks laid down at her feet, getting ready for a rather long story. "I was doin' a job fer the Telavani. I had ter clear out an egg mine that was infested with scribs. It took me awhile, the blasted things wouldn't stay in one place, but I finally got the stupid things to stick to the walls with on of me freezn' spells." She held up her hand like she was casting a spell then let it drop to her side, "After me job I took the long way back. It was while I was pickin' Stone Flower Petals when I heard an awful howl off behind a boulder. That was when I met Niks here." She pointed to the Nix-hound and scowled, "I tried to get 'em to calm down so I could see what he was howling about. It wasn't so easy, he gave me a nasty cut on me arm." Adica pulled up her sleeve to show Pona a long scar from her shoulder down to her wrist. Pona gasped and the rawolf continued, "I quickly used a healing potion for the cut, but it still left a mark. After twenty minutes of tryin' ter get 'em to settle down, I got so fed up that I froze 'em with one of my weaker spells." She saw Niks shiver slightly, "I gave 'em a check-up and saw that his back and right rear leg had been broken. Probably by an adventurer who din't have time ter finish the job. Anyway I used me last three healin' potions and he was back on his feet." Adica knelt down to the Nix-hound, "After that you started following me din't ya? Since then he's been real nice and stuff to everyone."

Pona yawned, "Kajiit sorry, but it's been a long day. Pona wishes to know if she can stay here tonight."

Adica nodded and the two went upstairs and dressed into lighter cloths; cloth pants and shirt. She then set up a hammock for herself, while Pona lay down on Adica's fur covered bed. Ignoring Niks's persistent whines she climbed into the lean-to hammock and fell asleep with Niks laying under her.

And so finishes the first chapter of my first true Morrowind story... So what do you guys think? Come on tell me by clicking that little butten that says Reveiw...


	2. Chapter 2

**Werewolves in Morrowind**

Chapter 2

_Familiar?_

"Won't Adica awake?"

The rawolf opened her eyes to see a narrow stripped face with dark green eyes staring at her. "Pona?" She asked sitting up, "What time's it?"

Pona started to walk down the stairs, "Adica should know the time, for she is a wizard, a Telavani wizard. But Pona shall tell the young one anyway, that the hour is three in the morning."

Adica moaned and buried her head in her sleeping fur, "Why m'I up so early?"

"Did Adica forget? She must help Pona find the caverns that kajiit's supposed to clear out."

The rawolf could hear a rustling sound downstairs, and could tell that Pona was packing up her supplies for the journey ahead. She got up and slipped on her robe, taking her sweet time in doing so. Having an adventure when she planned to go out and buy a few scrolls for studying, was not her plan.

"Ay I remembered," she said going down the stairs with Niks at her heals. "But why so early?" Reaching the bottom she saw that Pona was already dressed in her black chiten armor and dark green travel cloak. Adica knew that her friend's cloak had been enchanted, but for what or what it did, she did not know. It held great power, that she could tell, but she'd only seen it used once. When she was doing a job for the Balmora Mages Guild, she'd had trouble keeping a large group of necromancers at bay. Pona had showed up during the fight and used a divine intervention spell to transport them to Fort Buckmoth. The only difference in the spell what that her cloak glowed instead of her hands, like it should in a self-cast-spell.

"Adica must hurry and pack her supplies, for we must go." Pona turned, holding out a piece of scrib jerky to Niks. Niks took the meat and let Pona pet his head.

"Don't get yer tail in a bunch," Adica said grabbing her pack, staff, longbow, and her quiver of arrows. "Alright let me see yer map so I can find this blasted cave."

Pona took her map from her pack and handed it to the grouchy rawolf. "Kajiit hears Adica's request and does as she is told."

The two left Adica's shop and started off North to where the cavern what supposedly marked. The journey wouldn't have taken very long if Adica didn't stop at every Commberry bush, or Ash Yam Pod to pick the small gifts it offered. The only conflicts they had was a few scribs, which Adica finished nicely with her arrows, and a pack of Nix-hounds, which Pona defeated with her ebony short sword. Adica took advantage of the scribs, looking for scrib jelly and jerky, but left the Nix-hounds, in respect for Niks.

By the time they reached the area where the cave entrance was supposed to be, The suns had risen above their heads.

"This is why Pona wished to leave early. We would have gotten here earlier if Adica did not stop to smell the Stone Flowers." Pona dropped her pack and sat on the nearest rock.

"I never pass up a chance to collect fresh ingredients," Adica said turning to a tall rock with the map still in her hand. "It shouldbe around that rock," she mumbled, "Niks!" The Nix-hound turned from a small pond to the rawolf, "Go search around them rocks," she pointed to the high bulder, "If ya find a door I'll fix ya some rat meat stew ternight."

Niks gave a motion that looked like a nod and went bounding off and out of sight. Adica sat next to Pona and strapped her bow and quiver to hr back, the brought out her staff. Pona brought a few wands; Adica called them enchanted sticks, and stuck them down in her belt for easier reach.

It didn't take Niks long to start howling from the location of the door to the cave. The map was about a half mile off target.

"Trust a mage ter map things right," Adica said sarcastically, petting Niks. She opened the door and was met with a horrid stench of rotting flesh. "Oy! What died!

Pona cover her sensitive nose with the cuff from her sleeve. "Kajiit agrees. But we must go on or Pona will not be paid." The older woman led the way in and drew her ebony short sword. Adica and Niks glanced at each other and followed after her, with the rawolf readying her silver staff.

About tem paces into the cave the door slamed shut, canceling all light that once filled the cave. Adica took an amulet from around her neck and held it out in front of her. "King's Light," she whispered and the amulet began to glow brighter and brighter as the magic took effect. The cavern, now illuminated with a pale gold light, was lined with Bungler's Bane fungus and other mushrooms that Adica had never seen before. The eager rawolf looked passed her urges to collect anything and everything, and examined the rest of the cave. A thick layer of some sort of flesh, covered the stone floor. The smell had grown steadily worse as they trekked farther into the cave. Bones, different weapons, and bits of armor littered the ground, making footing uneasy.

"Are ya sure ya was the only one to do this job?" Adica kicked a steel helm covered skull down the hall. The helm flew off the head and clanged against the wall.

"Kajiit is positive. Pona was the only one to take this job. Everyone else was afraid." Pona froze her ears standing strait, Adica heard it too. A low growling sound came from something just ahead.

"Do not move," Adica warned, pointing the tip of her staff towards the possible source of the sound. She began to chant a spell when the growling got louder and closer. "Icelero Stormade!" The wizard's staff glowed a dark blue and the cave became stone cold. Wind blew from behind Adica, blowing her robes forward and her dark brown hair wild. Snow covered the ground, which had somehow become even more slippery from the ice.

The growling was instantly replaced with a high-pitched whining. Adica moved forward with her staff out in front of her, ready to attack. The light from her amulet shone on a dark form crumpled in front of her.

"What is this creature?" Pona asked.

The beast moved so it could see the two women. Adica gasped and pushed Pona behind her, "Get back, tis a werewolf it is!" The werewolf stood on shaky legs and scowled at the wizard. The rawolf began another spell when a high voice was heard from behind the werewolf.

"Now, now. No need to fight," the voice said. Bosmer, Adica noted. "Can't we all just get along?" A pale hand grabbed the werewolves shoulder and the werewolf stood rigid. "Down boy. I want to finish them myself!"

Adica had guessed right about the elf being Bosmer, or wood elf, for at that last word the man darted out with a strange glowing weapon, and was clad in full white fur armor, which also glowed. The rawolf directed her attack from the now calm werewolf to the somehow familiar wood elf.

"Freezro!" The spell shot from Adica's staff, hitting the Bosmer square in the chest.

The raging elf brought his claymore –like weapon down onto Adica's shoulder, the spell seemingly not affecting him. "Foolish mutt! No frost spell of yours will stop me!" The cut made by the elf's weapon exploded with pain as ice started to for over the large gash. Blood froze solid as the effect of the spell became worse. "But apparently mine will stop you!" The elf laughed as Adica sake to her knees, pain forming dots over her eyes. She switched her staff to her right hand and let her left fall to her side.

"Then let me try something else, " she said and pointed her staff at the Bosmer who brought up his weapon above his head for another attack. The silver staff glowed red for a second then stopped. "Damn it!" She tried again but her magika was completely drained from the Bosmer's weapon.

The elf laughed again, but was cut short by Niks who jumped on him howling loudly. Pona stepped in front of Adica with two of her wands out of her belt and in her hands. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, chanting something in the ancient kajiit language. One of the wands glowed red and the other glowed blue. "Adica, hold onto Pona's cloak!" Adica did as she was told and grasped Pona's cloak. "Fire of the Dragon!" Flames shot from the tips of the two wands and intertwined with each other forming a cliffracer-like creature. "Divine Intervention!" Before Pona yelled the second spell Niks jumped onto and end of Pona's cloak. Then as they disappeared the spell dove towards the Bosmer.

Adica suddenly felt weightless as the ground left from under her. The word around her grew black and her shoulder pounded as the ice continued to spread down her arm. The she felt soft grass under her knees. She fell forward onto Niks's back and sighed, "Glad that's over, eh?" Then she passed out with her uninjured arm still around the Nix-hound's torso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How many people don't know what a rawolf is? You'll find out next chapter when we look back on alittle history of Adica...

So how do you guys like is so far? Tell me by clicking that little buten that says reveiw...


End file.
